The use of springs instead of screws for the fastening of pan handles provides the advantage that the handle is fastened at all times without play. A prerequisite is that the spring or springs should be so dimensioned and disposed that they continuously press the body of the handle against the pan with sufficient force. It is not difficult to accommodate sufficiently powerful springs in the handle, but the space in the latter usually is not sufficient for springs which at the same time must bridge considerable manufacturing tolerances between the body of the handle and the cross-piece fastened to the pan, that is to say tolerances which are particularly great in the case of enamelled pans. The springs then have so great a volume that they can no longer be accommodated in the handle.
It is an object of the invention to construct a pan handle in such a manner that the spring force and the pressure applied by it to the handle are high, while tolerances and consequently the necessary spring deflections are small, so that despite its great power the spring can be kept small.
A further object of the invention is to shape and dispose the spring in such a manner that when a multi-part handle body is used, for example a handle body consisting of a knob and a base member, the spring holds the individual parts together and thus simplifies assembly.
Another object of the invention is to construct the spring so that the assembled pan handle can be pulled off by the application of sufficient force. This provides the advantage that, for example, a part of the handle can be replaced without the entire handle having to be destroyed.
Yet another object of the invention is to construct the handle in such a manner that the assembled handle cannot turn.